


Mama's Home: Voluta's Beginning

by Crazy_avengers_fan_777



Series: Mama's Home [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Multi, She's Mother Nature, This is sad ya'll, Voluta is the character the legend describes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:24:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_avengers_fan_777/pseuds/Crazy_avengers_fan_777
Summary: Once upon a time, in a forest just like this one, four monsters lived. No one remembers what they look like, or what kind of magic each possessed, but it’s never been forgotten that they were in love.





	1. The Beginning

“Mama, where did you come from?”

The monster smiled at her young son as he played in the floor, one hand absentmindedly stroking his baby brother whom she held in her arms. “Well, I would tell you, but the story is a long one. And it’s not a happy one either. Do you still want to know?”

His face scrunched up in thought, before he grinned at her and nodded. “I can handle it!”

She sighed and patted the chair beside her in acquiseance. He clambered into it and stared at her intently, anticipation written all over his face. She took a moment to gather her thoughts, and opened her mouth to speak.

“Once upon a time, in a forest just like this one, four monsters lived. No one remembers what they look like, or what kind of magic each possessed, but it’s never been forgotten that they were in love. The foursome, who went by the names Arial, Helvetica, Effra, and Calibri, had worked together for years to bring about the life on Earth. They were, in a sense, guardians of the seasons, each one controlling a section of the weather and using their abilities to provide for and protect the humans and monsters that called the planet home.

For millennia, all was well, until humans began to realize the type of power the group held over them. If one of them was ever angered, the wrath of nature itself would be unleashed. And humans, as humans do, grew afraid, even though the monsters held nothing but kindness towards them. So a small league of men gathered in a village near the guardians’ forest home. They plotted for months, and decided to draw out the poor monsters one by one to destroy them.

Arial was the first victim to fall, lured away from the sanctuary by pleads for help, ambushed, and attacked without mercy. The villains gouged out their eyes with arrows and slashed at their chest with swords. They neither fought back nor defended themself, instead turning to stumble back towards safety. They never made it. Their legs were knocked out from under them, and the attack began anew.

Their screams of pain were heard and felt by their mates, who rushed to the rescue. The sight of them drove off the humans, but not before one of them managed to plunge a sword directly into their soul. Arial reached for their lovers, gasping out a choked plea for help before dusting away, leaving a bright green soul behind that began to crack. The remaining monsters collapsed immediately, muted cries of agony ripping through them. The four of them had been bonded, and as a result, the death of one meant the death of them all. By the end of the day, they would dust.

The datemates huddled around Arial’s soul, despair filling them as they wept over their lover. They hadn’t imagined that their life together would end so suddenly. The plans they all had for the future flashed before their eyes, the things they’d never get to do together, the children they had hoped to have, the memories they had yet to make, none of it would ever happen. Their dreams were ripped from them violently, and they couldn’t handle the aftermath. They were not the only ones to suffer, because without them to create the weather and change the seasons, the entire world was doomed. And so they mourned, not only for their mate and themselves, but for all of the life that would cease to exist.

Helvetica was the first to wipe his eyes and dry his tears. He declared that Arial would not have died in vain, and that the world would continue to move forward. Even if none of them would be there to see it. He proposed that an heir be created, although they wouldn’t be born through normal means. No. This baby would be a fusion of sorts, created from parts of their parents’ souls. Since they would contain a piece of all of them, they would have most if not all of the powers and abilities that the guardians had had, and therefore would be able to continue to bring about the weather on Earth. None of the group would survive the day, but their legacy would last forever.

His mates agreed, although hesitantly, and each of them bared their souls. In a process that caused great pain to them, they each severed a piece of the essence of their being, and placed them in the shape of a new soul. Calibri carefully cut a slice out of Arial’s soul, and set it next to xers. The new soul struggled to form, but could not on its own. Effra realized what must be done. She turned to her remaining mates, and told them her revelation. For the soul to form, it would need to be melded together using magic.

They nodded, and held each other as they used the last of their magic to fuse the soul. As they both faded away, they called out their love for each other, for Effra, and for the baby that she now held in her arms. Effra stood tall as their dust settled, gritting her teeth through the tripled pain. She dashed through the forest, searching for the same human village that their murderers had come from.

As the sun began to set, she found her mark, a small cottage at the edge of the town. There lived a kind young couple by the name of Script who were barren, and had wished for a child of their own for years. As she approached the cabin, she hastily scrawled a note for her daughter that would appear when she came of age, telling her the things she would need to know about herself and her family, and another one, one for the adoptive family. On it was one word: Voluta. She set the babe on the doorstep, and as she began to disappear, whispered a spell that changed her form. The baby became human in appearance, and would remain so until it was time for her to take her place as guardian. The earth would be saved, for the magic within her would continue to work unbidden as she grew up.

“I love you, my child, we all do.” and with that Effra was gone.

Voluta cried, a sadness taking ahold of her that she could not understand. The sound brought the family to the doorstep, and as soon as she was spotted the poor infant was carried inside hastily. Her adoptive parents adored her immediately, her mother doting on her constantly and her father holding her every chance he got.

For fourteen years she was loved, and for fourteen years all was well. Until the day before her fifteenth birthday, when everything fell apart."


	2. The End (of this fic)

"She had spent the day with her friends, laughing and celebrating life, as children do, when it happened. A stranger approached, and started behaving inappropriately towards her. He kept calling her names, and staring at her in ways that made her uncomfortable, but she ignored him. He steadily grew angrier when she wouldn’t respond to him, and in a fit of rage slapped her so hard she fell. She screamed, and the air around them grew stiflingly hot. He sneered at her, and she snapped. She stood up and advanced on the man. Her eyes turned a deadly shade of yellow, the air crackling around her with the same magic, and the man burst into flames.

He was dead in an instant. She fled, the weight of what she’d just done crashing down on her shoulders. She stumbled home and clung hysterically to her parents, who were unable to determine what had destroyed her so. As bad as it was, it was about to get worse, for the villagers did not take kindly to witchcraft. Only men were allowed to have the capability of creating magic. For a woman to have these abilities  meant one of two things in these peoples’ eyes: she was half monster and was therefore viewed as an abomination, or she had made some deal with dark beings to obtain that power. So as her parents tried to calm her, a mob of villagers advanced on the house.

There was no chance for escape. The villagers surrounded the cabin and set it ablaze before they even knew what was happening, and blocked the exits so they couldn’t leave. Voluta tried desperately to free her parents as they slowly died due to the smoke and heat, but it was no use. She was left screaming for help as the life left them, scrabbling at the doors and windows to find some way,  _ any way _ , out of that house. The sky darkened. Lightning flashed and thunder sounded, a cacophony of fear and desperation blasting through the air.

It was only when it collapsed around her that she could escape, somehow unharmed from the flames. She sat on a nearby hill, watching as the inferno claimed her family’s bodies. She cried no tears, her mind and body in shock. The sun set, and the sun rose again, and yet she stayed there. She glanced down at her lap, willing for the fire to be gone and her family to be okay when she lifted her eyes up again. But the fire was still there. Except now, it wasn’t the only thing she could see. There, floating in front of her, was a rolled up piece of parchment. She gasped, plucking it from the air and opening it carefully.

_ ‘My dearest Voluta, _

_ I hope this reaches you. I am not sure how long my magic will tarry with you. You must be so confused. I do not have the time nor ability to explain it to you, but I can share with you what happened to us, and why you were left like you were. Before I do, however, I want to tell you that I love you, that all of us love you. We are sorry that such a burden was placed upon you, but the Earth must be taken care of. We are unable to anymore and…. It is probably better for you to see. Close your eyes, and will yourself to enter my memories. You need not know me, nor need you say a word. Just close your eyes, and trust. That is all I can tell you. You are beautiful, my child, and you are a gift to this world. Never forget that. _

_ With much love, _

_ Effra _

Voluta frowned. How did this Effra know who she was? She grew suspicious, and made to put the letter away, when a thought stopped her. _Why does she need to protect the Earth?_ _And what was meant by burden?_ She debated following the instructions she was left, but reasoned that no harm could be done. She closed her eyes, and imagined this Effra. She willed herself to enter her memories, but felt no change. She opened her eyes in frustration, both at herself for believing the letter and at the person who wrote it. She gasped.

In front of her danced a thousand memories, each shaped like a heart and filled with emotion. She smiled in spite of herself, and reached out for the first one. Instantly she was inside the heart, watching as the memory unfolded. As soon as it stopped she grabbed another. Then another. And another. She watched Effra’s life play out as if she was there the whole time. The world spun around her as she saw her grow up and fall in love and die. As the last memory came to a close and she saw her small face peeking up from the porch, she collapsed, the force of everything she’d just witnessed coupled with what she had already gone through overwhelming her mind until she blacked out.

She awoke several hours later, a strange ache filling her. She stretched, and screamed in surprise. In place of her two arms, there were now four of them that had changed from her original tan skin to a patchwork-like pattern of different shades. She slowly moved them around, and carefully felt around for more changes. She almost fell over when she reached her face, for she found another eye, smack dab in the center of her forehead. A sense of belonging washed over her, as if she was whole now, complete. 

She sighed, and laid back. Tears pricked at her eyes as she remembered what she had just done, and what had happened to her family because of it. As she lay there, her anger grew. That man deserved what he had gotten. She just felt it, as if all of his sins had been laid before her. The man was a criminal, and had hurt a lot of young girls. He had even killed before. He deserved judgement. And those villagers! They killed her family over something they didn’t do! She could understand it if they had just punished her, but to kill innocent people just because their daughter was strange? It sickened her. She could feel the air around her growing hot again, and she grinned wickedly. It was time to pay them back for this. They deserved the same fate her parents suffered. It was only fair after all. An eye for an eye and all that.

She found herself growing upset as well as angry, and the winds around her picked up. Oh she could work with this. She let her emotions take control, and the destruction began. By noon time, the village was in ruins, and not a single human remained. As her anger wore off, she came back to herself, and left. She travelled to the forest her parents had lived in, and took her place. Earth would stay the beautiful planet it was, but things were never the same. Since her emotions were tied to her abilities, she sometimes lost control of them, and disasters happened. But she persevered, for the sake of all of her parents, and the good people who called this planet home.”

Voluta fell silent, and frowned. “I’m sorry if that was intense. I tried to leave out the worst parts.”

Her son shook his head. “That was amazing Mama! You’re so cool.” He blushed a bright blue, “I-I mean it wasn’t cool what happened to you but your powers are just so awesome! I wanna be just like you one day!”

She smiled, as she rocked his brother. She truly had come so far. Now, she was happy. She hoped it would last forever.

 

But….. as with all good things…… it would soon come to an end….

**Author's Note:**

> For those who did not understand all the different pronouns used at the beginning by Voluta's parents, I figured I would explain them here for you. I am a trans guy myself, and rarely find even minor characters that I am able to identify with. So I wanted to insert as many different LGBTQ+ people into the story as I could.  
> Arial: gender-fluid (prefers they/them)  
> Helvetica: Ftm trans (he/him)  
> Effra: Female (she/her)  
> Calibri: Agender (xe/xer)  
> (Does anyone think I should write a little fic revolving around them meeting and falling in love? Because I have so many ideas. Like maybe a collection of one-shots? After I finish the main part of the series of course. Which will take a while, given the fact that there are several other large fics in the making, and maybe one or two small ones.)


End file.
